Problem: A red pair of shorts costs $$16$, and a pink belt costs $$4$. The red pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the pink belt costs?
Answer: The cost of the red pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$16 \div $4$ $$16 \div $4 = 4$ The red pair of shorts costs $4$ times as much as the pink belt costs.